


Ready, Set, Action!

by Semper_Sehun



Series: Camboy! Sekai [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, camboy! AU, camboy! Jongin, camboy! Sehun, sebaekho are roomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: Camboys Jongin and Sehun finally get around to do a stream together and their viewers certainly aren't disappointed.Sequel toBody Talk, but could be read as a stand-alone





	Ready, Set, Action!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I'm getting around to posting this. I've had this finished in my WIP folder for a while now but life has been busy. Thank you for reading, I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Special thanks to my beta reader Alex!

"I can't believe you actually managed to distract Baekhyun so he couldn't watch our stream."

Jongin and Sehun were lying in bed next to each other, eyes trained on the Computer screen on his desk where the re-run of a drama was playing. Jongin had his head resting on Sehun's chest, the other's hand softly brushing through his hair as they watched the show.

Sehun just chuckled. "Honestly, I can't believe that either. I guess giving Chanyeol two bottles of Soju and a voucher for the cinema for him and Baekhyun was the only way to distract Baekhyun from watching our stream. I think secretly Chanyeol didn't want him to watch it either but now he can act like the knight in shining armour for helping me out while also going on a free cinema date with his boyfriend."

At that time, it had seemed impossible to distract Baekhyun from watching the stream they had been planning to do for a while now. Even though their viewers didn't know they were a couple yet, Sehun and Jongin had quickly agreed that doing streams on their streaming site HotAsianTwinks.kr would probably be a lot more fun than doing camshows on their own. Due to the fact that they both were camboys, neither had a problem with the other keeping up their side job to make some extra cash. Instead, they usually watched the other off screen while they did the show and often went for a second round after the stream was done. 

Because of exams and dance practice, they had decided to postpone the stream together until they both were relaxed and in the mood for it. 

So three weeks into semester break, Sehun had brought up the topic again. Instantly, Jongin had agreed and they'd settled on a date where they'd do the stream. They'd decided to do it on Sehun's channel  _ honey94 _ first and then, maybe a week later, on Jongin's account  _ KimKai88. _

Everything would have been nice and relaxed if Sehun hadn't mentioned it during a night out with his flatmates though. With a couple glasses of Soju in, he'd accidentally spilled the idea of him and Jongin doing a stream. While Junmyeon, his roommate that would take the mom-position in their flat if he weren't so messy, had only told him to be careful, otherwise not very interested in Sehun's sex life. Baekhyun, however, was a whole different breed. 

"You need to do it! People will love it! I still can't believe you scored that fine piece of ass." He'd clung to Sehun, pouring both of them another shot. In contrast to Sehun, Baekhyun was beyond tipsy already. While everyone knew the extrovert couldn't hold his liquor too well, he seemed to be the only one that didn't notice until it was too late. When Baekhyun finished pouring, Sehun secretly pushed the bottle away from them.

"Well, I still can't believe you managed to date Chanyeol for longer than a year already so I guess sometimes miracles do happen." He said. Baekhyun hadn't noticed how he'd pushed the bottle towards Junmyeon who'd emptied the rest into his own glass.

"Rude." Baekhyun huffed as he rested his head on Sehun's shoulder. "But no, really... You need to do that. And I need to watch it." Puppy eyes stared up at Sehun.

The younger man was merciless though. "Before you get to watch me and Jongin fuck, the fucking world can go down for all I care. Only over my dead body." He shook his head vehemently.

Baekhyun pouted. "Oh, come on Sehun."

Only the thought of Baekhyun watching this stream would probably prevent him from ever getting hard in front of the camera again. Okay, maybe not if Jongin's naked body lay in front of him, but that was beside the point. "Never, Baekhyun."

The smaller man lifted his head off of his shoulder. With eyes locked with Sehun's, he downed his Soju in one go. When he put the glass down again, he sent him a challenging smirk. "We'll see about that..."

In the end, Sehun had managed to convince Chanyeol, Baekhyun's boyfriend, to take him out to the cinema which Sehun paid for. 

 

"I'm proud of you." Jongin grinned. When Sehun had informed him about his majestic plan, he'd at first questioned Chanyeol's influence on Baekhyun but then had quickly realised that Baekhyun was actually totally whipped for his boyfriend, no matter how 'cool' he acted.

"Thank you, I think I deserve a kiss for my efforts." Sehun grinned down at his boyfriend. They'd been dating for almost three months now and Sehun was pretty sure that he was in love.

"You're so stupid." Jongin teased but his eyes were soft.

"Tell me something I don't know." 

Jongin acted as if he had to think about it for a moment. "You're the most beautiful man on earth."

"Try again, I knew that already." Sehun snorted. "I'm kidding. I'm actually second though."

The blush on Jongin's cheeks made Sehun feel accomplished. "I never thought you'd be so cheesy." His boyfriend mumbled, pressing his face to his chest again.

"Me neither, I'm kind of grossed out by myself." 

"Aw, don't worry. I like it." Jongin's words were muffled against his shirt.

Pressing a kiss to the top of his head, Sehun smiled. "Well, I guess it's acceptable then."

 

The following day, Jongin was once again lying on Sehun's bed. This time, he was fiddling with a camera. Sehun had bought a new one that they wanted to test out but first they had to connect it to the computer.

"I really hope we won't flash our faces. It's easier when we do it on our own but when we have sex, we move a lot more." Sehun was fumbling with two cables as he tried to figure out which one was meant for the computer.

On the bed, Jongin hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe chain me to the bed frame?"

Looking up, Sehun's eyes met Jongin's "Fuck, that's hot. We should do that." He wetted his lips. "And then from behind?" The thought made a rush of blood travel south really quickly.

Jongin nodded. "Yeah, I love the angle." 

Sehun, who was still struggling with the cables, whined. "I'm gonna get hard just by planning this." He dumped them on the floor and jumped on the bed to promptly crawl over Jongin.

Immediately, Jongin's hand came up to cup his cheek. "Maybe we should just try and go with the flow. Like, just doing what we feel like doing at the moment. I think that'll look more natural too." 

"You're probably right." That didn't sound too bad in Sehun's opinion. He doubted that he could stick to a plan in the heat of the moment anyway.

 

And that's how they ended up in front of Sehun's new camera at almost nine o'clock on a Tuesday night, both clad in jeans and simple shirts as they sat on his bed, waiting for the clock to turn nine so they could start the stream.

"I'm nervous." Sehun mumbled, his fingers squeezing at Jongin's knee almost anxiously. 

"Me too. But it's not going to be very different, right? It's just us. We just have to make sure we don't moan our names." They were both freshly showered and cleaned. Sehun had even put new sheets on the bed.

"Shit, I didn't even think about that." His eyebrows shot up. "It's good that you mentioned it."

Above the door, the clock turned nine.

Sehun sent Jongin another glance before he stood up, walking over to the computer to start the screen. "I guess it's Showtime." He mumbled, more to himself, and clicked the 'live' button.

Behind him, Jongin had stood up so that his face would be out of view.

Sehun remained in front of the computer for a moment, watching as the number of viewers went up by the second. 

"Good evening my lovely viewers." Sehun purred. Even though he didn't fall into a persona as much as Jongin did during his streams, he still knew what his viewers liked. 

"As you can see, I'm not alone today. I'm here with someone special that some of you requested to see with me. Can you guess who it is?" Sehun paused and turned his head to look at Jongin who immediately began to smile when their eyes met. Sehun felt his heart flutter.

"I'm here with _ KimKai88 _ . Some of you might know his streams and watch them too. If you don't, you'll probably want to watch them by the end of this stream."

Stepping back, Sehun ended up next to Jongin. The camera frame was cut off just at their necks so when he pulled Jongin in for a heated kiss, the viewers couldn't see the way their lips slid together sensually. What they could see though was how Sehun's arms sneaked around Jongin's body, slipping into the back pockets of his jeans to palm at his ass.

As a reaction, Jongin only pulled him closer. 

They almost got lost in the feeling of just making out but since it was a stream, they had to make sure not only they but also their viewers were enjoying themselves.

Therefore, Sehun eventually let go of Jongin to take the camera with him. 

"There's also something else that's new." He explained to his viewers as he secured the camera on the tripod on his bed. "I got a new, better camera and it's more mobile now. That's good, right?"

He grinned at Jongin who'd knelt down on bed. With satisfaction, Sehun noticed that his boyfriend's face wasn't in the frame.

Once the camera was securely fastened, he climbed onto the bed as well where Jongin immediately started tugging on his shirt. "Take it off." He said, eyes fixated on Sehun's lips again.

"Why don't you take it off for me?"

Without hesitation, Jongin took off Sehun's shirt for him and tossed it somewhere to the side. By the time the shirt was off, his hands were already roaming all over Sehun's chest, specifically focusing on teasing his nipples for a moment. Sehun, who couldn't wait any longer until Jongin was shirtless too, gently pushed his hands away and quickly pulled off the pullover Jongin was wearing. Now that he was faced with reality, he was kind of sad that he couldn't worship Jongin's body with his lips because of the camera. 

It didn't take long until the only articles of clothing on them left were their boxer briefs. When Jongin cupped him through the fabric, Sehun moaned loudly. It was for the camera, but by the way Jongin's cock twitched underneath the fabric, he could tell his boyfriend liked it too.

"Please." He whined, a needy undertone in his voice. With a bite of his lips, Jongin complied. 

Reaching inside Sehun's briefs, his long fingers wrapped around his length and freed it from its confines. Sehun was already fully hard, something that was normal since he'd started dating Jongin. The other man was just way too sinful for him to remain calm in his presence.

Jongin began to expertly stroke his cock just the way Sehun loved it. Over the past few months, they'd spent a lot of time exploring each others likes and dislikes so Jongin knew exactly how to press his buttons. A flick of his wrist here, and a swipe of his thumb there had Sehun reduced to a groaning mess in record time. And maybe it was the fact that others were watching them turned him on a little bit too.

His palms came to rest on Jongin's thighs, feeling the muscles contract underneath his skin as they slid upwards.

Jongin's eyes fell shut and a moan tumbled from his lips when Sehun pulled him out of his briefs and closed his hand around his length. Just the sight of that made precome drool from the tip of Sehun's cock. 

"Here, let's-" Jongin breathed and scooted a little closer. Sehun didn't understand what he meant until Jongin pushed his hand away and instead closed his own around both their lengths together.

To busy himself as Jongin stroked their cocks together, he reached behind Jongin and started playing with his butt. When his fingers dipped into the crack and brushed over his hole, the loudest moan yet slipped from Jongin's lips. 

"Se-" he started but then caught himself, cheeks reddening. Sehun only smirked, brushing his finger over the puckered hole again. He loved the way it made Jongin's breath hitch.

"Let me finger you." He breathed, loud enough for the camera to pick it up though. Jongin only hummed in response and almost whined when Sehun had to let go to grab the lube. 

They both shuffled around until Jongin's back was facing the camera and Sehun had found the lube. To give his viewers a show, he spread Jongin's cheeks and rubbed his fingers over his hole again teasingly until Jongin whined for him to just put it in. Complying, Sehun quickly covered it in lube and then pushed it inside. There wasn't much resistance, Jongin had already fingered himself open in the shower beforehand to make this a little easier. 

By the time Sehun had three fingers inside of him, Jongin was reduced to a moaning mess. 

"Should I tease him a little longer or give him what he wants?" Sehun asked the viewers. It didn't really matter what they replied for now, he just wanted to make them feel involved with what was happening.

"I think he deserves that I give him what he wants. But only if he asks for it nicely." He paused. "What do you want, baby?" It had taken him quite a bit of willpower not to call him Jongin right then.

"I want your cock- I want you to fuck me into the mattress." Came Jongin's immediate response. Sehun moaned.

"Okay, yes. I want that too." 

After a quick change of position, Sehun had Jongin in front of him on his hands and knees with his head out of the frame.

Covering his cock with lube, he stroked himself a few times for good measure before he slowly sank into Jongin's tight, wet heat. His eyes slipped shut at the feeling and even though he wanted nothing more than to pull out and slam back in, he gave Jongin time to adjust.

"You can... Move. Please." His boyfriend eventually muttered and Sehun didn't wait any longer. Slowly, he pulled out and slid back in, building up a steady rhythm.

About a month ago, they'd both gotten their results from the STD scans and since they both were clean, they'd decided to stop using condoms. Now that he could feel Jongin's wet walls contracting around him, he wanted to thank his boyfriend for bringing up the idea back then.

"Please, you can go harder. You won't break me." Jongin was panting. Sehun wished he could see his face.

"Of course, baby." He nodded and began to speed up the movements of his hips. Sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room and Sehun was glad none of his roommates were at home. 

With his eyes trained on where his cock disappeared into Jongin's body, after a while Sehun felt himself getting closer to the edge. 

Stopping his movements for a moment, he gently grabbed Jongin's hips and pulled him into an upright position. Now that Jongin's back was pressed against his chest, it was a little harder for him to move his hips but he had Jongin a lot closer. Plastering wet kisses to his neck, Sehun appreciated the broken moan that spilled from Jongin's lips as he wrapped his arm around his waist to reach for his cock.

"I'm close." Jongin breathed after a while. From that angle, Sehun's cock was relentlessly pounding into his prostate. Precome was drooling from his cock over Sehun's fingers already.

"Me too." Sehun mumbled, his words muffled against Jongin's neck.

From then on, it just became a chase after their orgasms. Sehun's hips snapped harder against Jongin's who pushed back in a desperate attempt to tip over the edge. Only when Sehun rubbed over the sensitive spot under the tip of his cock, a drawn-out moan ripped from Jongin's cock as he came all over his stomach and Sehun's fresh sheets.

The way he tightened around Sehun made the other come only seconds later, spilling into Jongin's body over and over. Rocking together to ride out their highs, they only pulled apart when oversensitivity became too uncomfortable.

As Sehun pulled out, his come dribbled down the crack of Jongin's ass and onto the bed sheets. Everything was caught on camera as Jongin reached around and spread his cheeks, catching the way his hole fluttered around thin air.

Totally enraptured, Sehun watched until Jongin finally turned around, his softening cock now on display. Shaking his head to get out of his trance, Sehun slid off the bed to walk to the camera. His navel piercing gleamed in the soft light of the room as he stopped in the middle of the frame, naked body on full display. 

"If you liked it, please leave a tip. If you want to see me and KimKai88 doing this again, leave a comment and a tip to reach today's tip goal. Thank you very much for watching, I hope you had as much fun as we did. Good night!"

 

After they had turned off the stream and had changed the sheets again after a quick shower together that included another round of handjobs, Jongin and Sehun fell into bed.

"That went well, right?

 

No exposed identities and lots of tips." They'd decided to share the tips of their streams together. The response of Sehun's viewers had been mostly very positive and he'd surpassed the tip goal surprisingly quickly.

"It was hot. The thought of other people watching us, I mean." Jongin hummed in agreement.

"I know." Long fingers career through Jongin's still slightly wet hair.

"I'm looking forward to our next stream together. This time, you can fuck me."

"Hmm, sounds good." Jongin's eyes had slipped shut and Sehun could tell that his boyfriend was half asleep already. Once Jongin got tired, it never took long for him to drift off.

"I know. Sweet dreams, Nini." Sehun pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

Jongin only hummed, an almost inaudible "sweet dreams, Hunnie." Reaching Sehun's ears.

The last thing Sehun thought before he fell asleep was how lucky he was to have found someone like Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like how the Sequel turned out? Should I write another part of camboy! Sekai? I'm not too sure yet, but I'm considering it. I've also been working on other fics a lot lately, some of them are Sekai, so stay tuned. I would love it if you checked out my other works too! If you liked this, I would appreciate it if you left a comment or Kudos. You can also hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper) , I created an account just a few days ago and I'll be posting moodboards for my fics and sneak peeks of my WIPs.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
